


Opinions

by shanachie



Series: Assassin Baby [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Ariana can take care of herself, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana has her own opinion about things and could be said to be a fan of Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> This really just ended up a slice of life. I was Christmas shopping and saw the little bobble head keychain and just loved the idea of Ariana having a Hawkeye one. And this happened. *facepalm* Thanks to illfindmyway for her betaing.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

_Seventeen years After the Attempted Chitauri Invasion_

“No, all I’m saying is the physics doesn’t work,” Ariana commented as she dug through her bag in an attempt to locate her keys.

“And you with your vast knowledge of physics learned in _business management_ know this how?” Alexander asked, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

“Let’s just say… I have a working knowledge,” Ariana replied.

Alexander stopped, reaching down to pick up the keys she’d fumbled once she’d found them. Looking at the small bobble head Hawkeye keychain, he asked, “You’re a fan of Hawkeye?”

“Suuuure. Let’s go with that,” Ariana agreed. She took her keys back from him, wrapping her hand around the small keychain that he’d commented on.

“It’s unusual to see one in such good shape. It’s an old design.”

She shrugged. “I have an uncle that replaces them when they break. I try not to ask where he gets them from. It leads to questions I don’t want answers to. Or long winded explanations I didn’t actually want to listen to.”

“We all have uncles like that,” he assured her.

“Yeah.” Ariana smiled. “Not exactly like this uncle.”

“Well, if you think the physics won’t work,” Alexander went back to their prior conversation. “Maybe you’d like to explain to me what needs to be fixed? Maybe over dinner?”

“I’m not really a fan of that idea,” she replied. “And really not interested.”

Alexander leaned against the wall, smiling down at her. “So movie then? If you don’t want to discuss the physics? Or coffee? And we can attempt to prove the physics _do_ work.”

“Really. Not interested,” Ariana said.

“You ready, Doll?”

Ariana turned, a welcoming smile on her lips. James was also leaning against the wall, but while Alexander looked relaxed; James appeared to be a coiled predator. His metal arm was hidden beneath a jacket and glove, his ice blue eyes beneath a pair of sunglasses, but there was still no denying the danger leaking from every pore. The young girl tossed her red hair over her shoulder as she answered, “I didn’t need you to pick me up.”

“I know.” A slow smile spread across his lips. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Ariana moved towards him, pausing as Alexander grabbed her arm. “You want to let go. Now.” James pushed off the wall, not stepping towards them, but prepared to move if she needed him.

“I want an answer.”

Ariana twisted her arm, freeing it from his grip, before grabbing his arm in return, and flipping him over her hip. “Thought I made it pretty clear that the answer was ‘No’. You need to keep your hands to yourself.” Stepping over him, she slipped her hand through the arm James held out to her. “I want French fries.”

“Is that all you want, Doll?”

“For starters.”

James laughed at her answer as he guided her away. “Never change, Doll. Never change.”


End file.
